


Left Behind

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara (CSI) ends up on a deserted island with only a suitcase of possessions. What does she find in that suitcase?</p><p>Prompt from Ariestess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.

Coughing and spluttering, I can't at first really rationalize what has happened. This sort of thing doesn't happen to me. My job is to piece together the aftermath of the disaster that befell the victim.

Not to be the victim.

Yet, here I am, half-drowned on a rocky beach somewhere between Australia and the United States. Some vacation…

All I'd wanted was to be home, back in the familiar Mohave Desert and the chaos of Las Vegas that has been more of a home to me than where I was born at the California fringes of the Pacific Ocean. The biggest body of water in the world and I'm not even in it.

Shuddering with memories of the disaster -- really I cannot fathom how the hell I'm alive -- I force myself past the pain and push away from the stones and sand. Night will be falling soon and I need some sort of shelter. Yes, shelter, that's the first order of business. Laboriously getting to shaking legs, I cradle my sore left arm and look around. In the endless sea around me, I see the debris of the plane that had so inexplicably ejected me into the water before destroying itself against the rippled surface.

An encroaching wave gets me moving, stumbling, glad that my shoes are still on. The arm hurts too much and is distracting me, so I pull off my belt and get it strapped tightly to my torso so that I can move more easily. That bluff isn't going to be easy to climb, but the luxurious grass atop it is heartening. By the time I manage to force my trembling body to climb the bluffs, all I can do is snuggle down into the fragrant grass and give in to shock and exhaustion.

Morning is no better, the quiet of the ocean and a few birds the only sound. I'm so sore that I can barely move and my arm is dead weight, pulsing agony throughout my whole body. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I prod the worthless limb, relieved at sensation in my fingertips and the solidity of long bones under my discolored flesh. Though I think the radius might be broken in a few places.

The rest of me appears to be surprisingly intact, considering just how violently I must have impacted the water. There are few memories after the fire crept into the cabin and panic set in. After a little lightheadedness in standing, I can more clearly look over my new domain. A short hike leads me to the highest point on what turns out to be a small island.

Great.

Then I note the charring and realize that the plane must have blazed right over this very spot. In fact, I can see debris scattered ahead of me, and more has washed up on shore. Clearing my throat, I try to call out, but I'm too dry mouthed. Water then. I have to figure out how to get water first and foremost.

Good, a goal is good.

The suitcase makes me stumble, though I somehow manage to keep from falling. Right now a fall could spell disaster for me, rendering my poor body useless with damage. None of that dammit! A convenient rock busts off the little lock and my hand shakes as I pry open the latches. There are the expected clothes insides, a man's business wardrobe and, thank god, a warm jacket. A black umbrella will come in handy to collect water. As will the thick bags his underwear and socks were sealed in. Hygiene products, including a package of disposal razors will be handy, as will the whole bag of Tim Tams boxes that almost make me smile. Doesn't chocolate always make a girl feel better?

The bottles of shampoo and conditioner and mouthwash can be emptied and rinsed to give me some water bottles. And with grass above the level of the sea, there will be fresh water draining somewhere. I just have to find it and collect it.

Then I can eat some chocolate and find out where the bird calls were coming from…

And someday, I will see Las Vegas once again.


End file.
